Hollystar's Words
by XxWarriorsrockxX
Summary: Hollykit, Firekit, Mousekit, and Fernkit are born to Cinderheart and Lionblaze 5 moons after the battle with the Dark Forest. But Hollykit has never been able to hold her tongue, and that might prove to be a problem. And to make matters worse, a war with ShadowClan is brewing, it seems like RiverClan and WindClan have teamed up, and no StarClan cats will tell her what they mean.
1. Allegiances

**I decided to make this new story, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

**_ALLEGIANCES_**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**_LEADER_**

** Brambestar- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**_DEPUTY_**

**Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**_MEDICINE CAT_**

** Jayfeather- **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**_WARRIORS_** (toms and she-cats without kits)

** Graystripe-** long-haired gray tom

** Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

** Sandstorm- **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

** Brackenfur- **golden brown tabby tom

** Sorreltail-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

** Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

** Brightheart- **white she-cat with ginger patches

** Millie- **striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

** Thornclaw- **golden brown tabby tom

** Leafpool- **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

** Spiderleg- **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

** Birchfall-** light brown tabby tom

** Whitewing-** white she-cat with green eyes

** Berrynose-** cream-colored tom

** Hazeltail-** small gray-and-white she-cat

** Mousewhisker-** gray-and-white tom

** Poppyfrost-** tortoiseshell she-cat

** Lionblaze-** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

** Foxleap-** reddish tabby tom

** Icecloud- **white she-cat

** Toadstep- **black-and-white tom

** Rosepeltal-** dark cream she-cat

** Briarlight-** dark brown she-cat

** Blossomfall- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat

** Bumblestripe- **very pale gray tom with black stripes

** Ivypool-** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**_APPRENTICES_** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

** Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

** Molepaw-** brown-and-cream tom

** Lilypaw-** dark tabby she-cat with white patches

** Seedpaw-** very pale ginger she-cat

**_QUEENS_** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** Daisy- **cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

** Cinderheart-** gray tabby she-cat (mother to Lionblaze's kits, Hollykit, a black she-kit with green eyes, Fernkit, a pale gray she-kit, Mousekit, a small dusky brown she-kit, and Firekit, a flame-colored ginger tom with green eyes

** Dovewing-** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

**_ELDERS_** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

** Purdy- **plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner


	2. Prologue

**The prologue! **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Note: This is Cinderheart's kitting. The story will pick up when the kits are one moon old. Here's a hint of what's going to happen. "Oh StarClan, Sandstorm is choking on a mouse!" **

* * *

**Hollystar's Words**

**Prolouge**

Lightning split across the sky, bringing more rain to pour down into the clearing. At the edges of the hollow, cats crouched miserably under the measly shelter they could find, picking at their fresh-kill.

A yowl of pain carried to the cats from a thick jumbled of bushes.

A pale gray she-cat padded towards another clump of bushes, her belly slightly bigger than normal. "Jayfeather! Cinderheart's kits are coming!" she meowed frantically into the small gap in the leaves.

A gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes slipped out of the braches, carrying a bundle of leaves in his mouth.

He bounded over to the other side of the clearing, to the sound of Cinderheart's cries of pain, not stumbling despite his lack of vision.

"Dovewing, will you tell Lionblaze?" Jayfeather asked from inside the nursery.

"Yes." the pale gray she-cat replied before hobbling over to the largest bramble bush. Dovewing padded into the large den, and reappeared a few moments later with a large golden tabby tom.

The tom lept frantically to the nursery, and tried to push his way inside.

He was greeted with a hiss from his brother, Jayfeather, and a stern but gentle "Get out" from the nursery's most experienced queen, Daisy.

Inside the den, Cinderheart was laying in her nest, a stick in her mouth.

"Breathe. You'll be done soon dear." Daisy soothed the queen.

"Almost there." Jayfeather said, pressing his paw against Cinderheart's stomach.

"Can I come in now?" Lionblaze whined from the entrance.

"NO!" Cinderheart screeched at him.

"Dovewing, why don't you go take Lionblaze to the fresh-kill pile and get something to eat?" Daisy suggested.

"I just ate." Lionblaze whined again.

"Then go stare at the warriors, catch a mouse, I don't know! Just stop stressing Cinderheart out!" Daisy yowled, much unlike the sweet queen she had a reputation for being.

Cinderheart squeaked as she clamped down on the stick, splintering it.

A small bundle slid out onto the floor, and Jayfeather picked it up by the scruff.

"She-kit. Living." Jayfeather informed the exhausted mother. "Now make yourself useful, Lionblaze. Lick." Jayfeather set the kit down in front of Lionblaze, who was still sitting in front of the nursery.

Lionblaze bent down to lick the kit, unsure of what to do.

Daisy let out a sigh and took the kit and licked.

"Next one!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

Another contraction hit Cinderheart. She yowled once again, and another bundle hit the ground.

"Tom. Living." Jayfeather stated.

Jayfeather set the kit down in front of Lionblaze, and he licked just like Daisy showed him.

"Two more, Cinderheart!" Jayfeather said.

After a minute, a third kit fell to the floor of the nursery.

"She-kit. Living." Jayfeather set the cat down in front of Dovewing, who followed Daisy's example. Daisy's kit was breathing and squirming around.

"Last one." Daisy whispered soothingly.

A final contraction hit Cinderheart, and a fourth and final cat fell onto the nursery floor.

"She-kit. Living." Jayfeather set the kit down in front of Daisy, and she began to lick.

Jayfeather fed Cinderheart the birthing herbs he brought, and then tucked all four kits into the nest.

The first she-kit was black. The only tom was a flaming ginger. The next one was dusky brown, and the youngest and smallest was pale gray.

Every cat in the den couldn't help but notice how much they resembled the four ThunderClan cats that had died in the battle with the DarkForest five moons ago.

"What are their names?" Daisy asked, even though she had a good idea.

"The black she-kit is Hollykit. The tom is Firekit. The dusky brown she-kit is Mousekit, and the pale gray she-kit is Fernkit." Cinderheart looked up at Lionblaze for approval, and he nodded.

"I love them." Lionblaze said before settling down beside his mate and kits.

Jayfeather beckoned for Dovewing and Daisy to follow him out of the den, and they both obeyed.

When Dovewing tried to squeeze through the den entrance, she scraped her belly on the side by accident.

"One would think they would make the entrance to the nursery bigger, considering all the pregnant she-cats coming through it." Dovewing grunted, and Daisy nodded.

"Did either of you notice how much those kits look like Hollyleaf, Firestar, Mousefur, and Ferncloud?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes, but it's probably just a coincidence." Daisy said.

"Yes. And for the names, I think Cinderheart just wanted to show respect for them." Dovewing said.

Jayfeather gruntede to show his agreement, but she didn't look too sure about it.

"Alright. I guess you two are right."

* * *

**There ya go! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for doing virtually nothing on fanfiction lately! I've been using my dad's laptop, and he had to use it for a few days. He might need it again, so I'm sorry for any long breaks in between posts!**

**In other news, my kitten Candy is annoying. She comes up to me, does her cute but annoying meow, then blocks my view. Ugh!**

**Lastly, I would like to inform you guys of my upcoming vacations. I am going up north for a few days, and I will have some time to write in the car. I might not be able to update until I get home, but you can probably expect a few chapters posted. Also, I will be going on a trip that requires a lot of riding in the car over about 10 days, so expect three, four, maybe even five, updates in my vacation place, but probably after I get home. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

**Hollystar's Words**

**Chapter 2**

Hollykit stalked through the forest, in pursuit of a mouse, but it kept getting away.

She caught the scent of the mouse once again, and crouched down. She wasn't sure how she knew what to do, because the only times Hollykit had ever seen a mice were when they were dead.

Hollykit put her weight on her haunches, and was ready to pounce. The mouse was still unaware of the one moon old kit hiding in the undergrowth.

A streak of gray shot at the mouse, and swiftly killed it.

"Hey! That was my mouse!" Hollykit squeaked in her high-pitched kit voice.

"Hello Hollykit." the cat meowed, startlingly calm.

"Who-who are you?" Hollykit wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. She had only seen a few cats in her short life, and only a few of those had she seen frequently.

"I am Yellowfang. I live in StarClan, which is where you are now. Your destiny will be special, I am able to tell you that, but my leaders have forbidden me to say more." Yellowfang mewed.

"What?" Hollykit had no idea what Yellowfang was talking about. She was only one moon old, for StarClan's sake!

"Hollykit, wake up!" the squeak of her sister broke through Hollykit's dream, and she woke to Fernkit's face right above her's.

"Wha'?" Hollykit mumbled.

"We get to go out of the nursery for the first time today!" Mousekit mewed from beside Cinderheart. She was watching Firekit, who was being groomed by his mother. It looked like Mousekit and Fernkit had already been groomed, and Hollykit was last.

Later, Cinderheart sat at the entrance to the nursery, blocking it, talking to her kits. Daisy sat next to her, looking on at the concerned mother while Dovewing watched from her nest, trying to get comfortable around her stomach.

"No leaving the camp. No going in the warriors den. No-" Cinderheart was interrupted by Lionblaze shoving his way into the nursery, almost bowling his mate over.

"Lionblaze! You just added a fox length to the door!" Dovewing complained jokingly. She was exaggerating, but Lionblaze did widen the door a bit.

"You say that every time I come in here!" Lionblaze retorted good heartedly.

The kits took that chance to run out of the nursery.

They were momentarily blinded, but when their vision cleared up, they were stunned.

The camp was huge to the kits, who were used to the tiny, dark nursery that could barely fit five adult cats at one time.

"I wanna go over there!" Fernkit pointed her tail to a few bushes in front of a cave barely visible.

The four littermates scrambled over on unsteady paws.

"Hello?" Hollykit called into the cave.

"What are you kits doing here?" a brown she-cat hauled herself over to the kits, and Hollykit wasn't sure what was wrong. She wasn't walking like a regular cat.

"Why are you walking like that?" Firekit asked.

"A while ago, a tree fell in the camp, and I got caught under it. It broke my spine so I can't feel anything in my hind legs. Oh, and I'm Briarlight." the she-cat seemed friendly, and Hollykit felt bad for the injured cat.

"Wow. You're really strong if you survived that." Fernpaw said. She was the mature one of the group. She still played games with her littermates, but she understood Clan concept and injuries better than the other kits.

"JAYFEATHER!" a yowl carried to the den, and Briarlight pushed her way out of the den.

A long haired gray tom, a young ginger she-cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a cream tom stumbled into camp, bleeding.

"Graystripe, Sorreltail, Berrynose, Cherrypaw! What happened?" a dark brown striped tom sprang down from a cave high in the rock side of the camp. There was a small ledge in front, and Hollykit guessed it was the Highledge, and it looked just like her mother made it out to be.

A dark ginger she-cat followed him out.

"Who are they?" Mousekit whispered to Briarlight, but loud enough for her littermates to hear.

"The gray tom is Graystripe. He was Firestar's best friend. The young she-cat is his apprentice Cherrypaw. he cream tom is Berrynose, and the other she-cat is Sorreltail. The dark tabby tom is Bramblestar, and the dark ginger she-cat is his mate and deputy, Squirrelflight. She's one of Firestar's two daughters." Briarlight explained.

"That's Bramblestar?" Firekit said, in awe.

"Yes." Briarlight responded.

Jayfeather padded to the cats with a few herbs in his mouth and cobwebs stuck to his fur.

"Who's the worst off?" Jayfeather muttered to himself.

He decided on Cherrypaw. She had a bite wound on her shoulder, missing clumps of fur on her left flank, and several scratches ranging across her face and neck.

"We were attacked by ShadowClan. They came across the border. We had no choice. They had five warriors." Graystripe panted.

"Was it a patrol?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I doubt it, but we're not completely sure." Sorreltail explained.

"Every patrol must have four warriors now, in case this happens again." Bramblestar ordered.

The Clan began to disperse, some heading out of camp, some lying down to take a nap, and others heading for the fresh-kill pile.

One pale ginger cat headed for the prey, and Briarlight noticed her. The cat picked a mouse and began to eat.

"How about you come see Sandstorm? She's Squirrelflight's mother. Squirrelflight is your father's mother's sister." Briarlight mewed, then heaved herself over to Sandstorm.

"Hi Sandstorm! Have you seen Cinderheart's kits yet?" Briarlight said cheerfully.

"No. Hi kit-" Sandstorm cut herself off with a gasp. She started to choke on the mouse.

"Oh StarClan! Sandstorm is choking on a mouse!" Briarlight yowled frantically.

A small crowd had gathered around, including Jayfeather, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Berrynose.

Eventually, Sandstorm spit out the chunk of mouse and hit Berrynose squarely in the eye.

"AGGHHHHH!" Berrynose squealed.

"Sandstorm, are you okay?" Squirrelflight asked, concern for her mother showing.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine." Sandstorm waved Squirrelflight off with her tail. Hollykit couldn't help but notice how Sandstorm eyed her and her littermates.

Over the next moon, Hollykit kept noticing her clanmates staring at her, Mousekit, Fernkit, and Firekit. Once she even overheard Jayfeather talking about how she looked exactly like Hollyleaf. But for StarClan's sake, Cinderheart wouldn't have named her after the cat if she didn't look like her!

Cinderheart noticed the way they stared at her kits, because if anyone would know if they actually were the cats, it would be her.

"Kits, nursery. Now." Cinderheart mewed. She swept the four into the nursery with her tail.

"Do any of you notice how the other cats stare at you?"

Fernkit and Firekit nodded.

"Yea. What's up with that? Two sunrises ago Berrynose, Dustpelt, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw told me I should just leave now and not fool any cat into thinking I'm dead! I told them I had no idea what they're talking about, and that I wanted to be leader someday. But then they sneered in my face and told me that no cat would ever trust me enough to do that!" Hollykit mewed bitterly. Much too bitterly for a kit.

"Uh-huh. Why did Purdy come up to me yesterday and tell me I would make a great leader someday? I don't want that kind of responsibility!" Firekit asked.

"Yesterday Dustpelt told me I'm gonna grow up to be a queen my whole life! I don't want to be a queen!" Fernkit wailed.

"And cats keep telling me to find a mate before I grow old alone! I keep saying that I'm only two moons old!" Mousekit yowled.

The kits were slowly getting more worked up.

They continued to list off things that cats said to them, each one becoming more outrageous.

Hollykit could tell her mother was getting mad.

"Cinderheart, why are you mad?" Hollykit looked up at her mother.

"I'm mad at these cats who are upsetting my kits!" Cinderheart meowed angrily. "Kits, can you tell me what you want to become?" she said in a gentler tone.

"I want to be leader. To prove those meanies that cats _will_ trust me enough to do it!" Hollykit had made up her mind.

"I want to be the best warrior ever!" Firekit mewed.

"I want to be independent! I don't need a tom in my life! Besides Firekit and Lionblaze!" Mousekit said proudly.

"I want to be a medicine cat!" Fernkit cried.

This came as no surprise to Hollykit. She had noticed her sister's interest in the medicine den, helping Jayfeather, and herbs.

Cinderheart looked at her kits, her eyes stern but encouraging, "My kits, do not let anything stop you from reaching your goals. Not injuries, not enemies, and not harsh words."

* * *

**BA-BAM!**

**Chapter 1: DONE! **

**Please review! I love feedback. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows. **

**I know I said I would post another chapter, but sorry, it's not happening. My mouse is glitching, and it closed out of my internet with the chapter unsaved into this site. I had the author's note typed, and it was long. So, because it is late at night, I will not be rewriting it. And, because I'm lazy, I will not be completing my unfulfilled promise. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience! **


	4. Author's Note

**I have a little question for you guys. **

**But first, explanation time!**

**Okay, so I've been planning some other characters for down the road. I read a few pages that said a few things about relationships between the cats after the series. And here are the things I read:**

**1. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar get back together. **

**2. Dovewing and Bumblestripe become mates/have kits. (I've included that) **

**3. Ivypool gets a mate.**

**There was probably more, but who cares. **

**Now, I've also read that Squirrelflight can't have kits. Can you guys please tell me if this is true or not?! **

**Also, Ivypool has options. Here's some and some reasons why I'm leaning towards yes or no. **

**1. Foxleap. Technically, Foxleap is her uncle. EW. But, Patchpelt (I think it was him, not really sure) and Willowpelt had Graystripe and they're brother and sister. Bigger EW. **

**2. Toadstep. Technically, her cousin. But, that's not as bad as mating with her imaginary brother. That's just weird. **

**3. Mousewhisker. Toadstep's older half brother. He and Ivypool have no blood relations, so this makes more sense. But most of the Clan is related some way or another. **

**4. Hawkfrost. Impossible and a little weird. It was a popular concept on the forums I read. **

**5. Molepaw. Ivypool is so much older than him. My answer is no on this one. **

**6. Hollowflight. I really don't remember this guy. I know he trained in the dark forest and was from another clan. I think Ivypool is too loyal for this. **

**7. Tigerheart. Same as above.**

**Frankly, I think it's really a completion between the first three. **

**Please review with your opinions, and please include your reason why. **

**I will continue to do some research, and get back to you guys. **

**BTW, I have at least 1 1/2 chapters prewriten that I will post soon. **

**Thanks!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail! **

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories! **

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it! **

**Spread the word! Please! **

**Do it quickly!**


End file.
